Seals and sealed components are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry and used for a variety of applications. One example includes protecting devices, mechanisms, or other components from fluids or fluid pressure by encapsulating or isolating the components within a sealed chamber, pocket, or area. Although currently known systems work sufficiently for their intended purposes, each is not without tradeoffs and the industry would well receive additional alternative seal arrangements.